Rewrite My Story
by Kindle-Feather
Summary: Since before I was born my destiny was planned for me, I had no say in the path my life would follow. But this story wasn't written by Starclan and anything done by mortal cats can be changed and broken. Why shouldn't I change my destiny, rewrite my story?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **Nightclan**

Leader: Crowstar – Black and white tom with green eyes

Deputy: Nutleaf – Light brown tabby tom with green eyes and white underbelly

Medicine Cat: Yellowleaf - Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and white-flecked tail

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Jaysong – Blue grey tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Coldfur – Dark grey and white patched tom with dark blue eyes ( _Badgerpaw_ )

Spottedsnow – Small dilute calico she cat with amber eyes

Cloudtuft – Long-furred white she-cat with sky blue eyes ( _Dawnpaw_ )

Treefall – Scrawny dark brown tabby she cat with odd blue and amber eyes

Moonfall – Small silver-grey she cat with white forepaws and blue eyes

Bircheye – Brown and white patched tom with bright amber eyes ( _Mistpaw_ )

Whitebreeze – White and pale grey she cat with amber eyes

Stormtail – Old dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Flowertail – Golden tabby she cat with green eyes, white chest and paws

Skypelt – Grey and white patched she cat with blue eyes

Eggfur – Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Badgerpaw – Black and white tom with amber eyes

Mistpaw – Black and grey she cat with amber eyes

Dawnpaw – Pale grey and white she cat with green eyes

Queens:

Lilypetal - Cream-furred she-cat with warm blue eyes (Expecting Nutleaf's kits)

Brambletail – Small dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Kits:

Silverkit – Small silver tabby with blue eyes (Brambletail)

* * *

 **Fireclan**

Leader: Acornstar – Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Sunstripe – Golden tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Rainsong – Old mottled silver tabby she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Sandnose - Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Flameclaw – Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Adderstrike – Dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes ( _Flowerpaw_ )

Ivypelt – Tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes and a white tail

Foxfur - Dark ginger tabby she cat with white back paws and bright green eyes

Quickrunner – Lithe black and white tom with amber eyes and a long tail ( _Bluepaw_ )

Doeleg – Cream she cat with white paws and copper eyes

Seedfang – Fluffy cream she cat with a white chest and orange eyes

Windheart – Grey she cat with blue eyes

Russetfoot – Ginger tabby tom with a lighter chest, muzzle and amber eyes

Specklestrike – Pale ginger tabby tom with lighter speckles and yellow eyes

Smallbird – Small light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Bluepaw – Blue and silver she cat with dark green eyes

Flowerpaw – Sandy ginger she cat with ginger paws, tail and green eyes

Queens:

Duskpelt – Fluffy black and white she cat with amber eyes (Mother to Acornstar's kits)

Swiftcloud – Dappled grey she cat with amber eyes (Expecting Adderstrike's kits)

Kits:

Shadekit – Fluffy black tom with blue eyes (Duskpelt)

Snakekit – Dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes (Duskpelt)

Littlekit – Small brown and white she cat with amber eyes (Duskpelt)

* * *

 **Waterclan**

Leader: Miststar – Silver she cat with white spots and ice blue eyes

Deputy: Pebbleflight – Large dark grey tom with amber eyes, long claws and nicked ears ( _Creekpaw_ )

Medicine Cat: Dawnflight – Light grey she cat with blue-grey stripes and amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Dustpetal - Tan tabby she cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Strongclaw – Large calico she cat with amber eyes and long claws ( _Blazepaw_ )

Snowfall – Pure white she cat with aqua eyes ( _Leafpaw)_

Oakstorm – Sturdy brown tom with white paws and green eyes

Icefang – Grey tom with white tail tip, paws, belly and ice blue eyes

Brindlefur – Calico she cat with pale green eyes

Splashtail – Grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Lilysplash – Slender silver and white she cat with blue eyes

Echopath – Silver tabby she cat with green eyes

Lionclaw – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Tallwing – White tom with green eyes

Moonlilly – Grey she cat with ice blue eyes

Apprentices:

Blazepaw – Large, scarred ginger tom with yellow eyes

Leafpaw - Muscular brown-tabby tom with green eyes and white ears

Creekpaw – Tortoiseshell she cat with dark green eyes

Queens:

Palefoot – Fawn colored she cat with leaf green eyes and white paws (Mother to Pebbleflight's kits)

Kits: CLOSED

Whitekit – Large, fluffy white she cat with amber eyes (Palefoot)

Silverkit – Small silver tabby with pale blue eyes (Palefoot)

Swankit - Small sliver tabby with blue eyes and white paws, muzzle, underbelly and tail tip (Palefoot)

Softkit – Small white she cat with silver stripes and blue eyes (Palefoot)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers! Feathers here, I've started a new story and I'm really excited about it, I hope you guys like it.**

 **So without further ado, I present the very first chapter of Rewrite My Story!**

* * *

The sun shone high in the clear Leaffall sky and Fireclan camp was filled with a drowsy heat. The clearing was occupied by several cats enjoying what might be the last warm day before the cold set in. A pair of warriors were chatting outside their den and a queen, her belly already swollen with kits, was sunning herself by the nursery.

Acornstar surveyed the idyllic scene from Highledge, comfortably warm on the sunbaked stones. A satisfied smile curled across his lips as a group of warriors entered the camp; all of them were carrying prey. The leader of the patrol set down his catch on the pile and padded over to Highledge.

"I see you've had a successful hunt." Acornstar purred, watching as a ginger apprentice hauled a large squirrel onto the pile.

"We have, the prey is running exceptionally well this season, I hope it continues into Leafbare." Adderstrike said cheerfully. "And," He added with a proud smile, "Flowerpaw is becoming quite the hunter, mark my words she'll be a great warrior."

"I'm sure she'll be a credit to the clan, it won't be long before her warrior ceremony, I dare say." Acornstar purred, watching as Flowerpaw bounded over to the elders with her squirrel. "Now, stop wasting time with me and go talk to your mate, I believe she wants you." Acornstar said, whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Ah, I believe you are correct!" Adderstrike laughed, bounding away to greet his mate.

The soft hum of chatter began to fill the clearing as the returned warriors and apprentices began to settle down to eat or share tongues. Acornstar found himself slipping into a warm daze, lulled by the warm sun.

His sleepy state was quickly shattered when a light brown she cat appeared at the entrance, clearly exhausted. Acornstar leaped off Highledge to see what had happened and found an extremely distressing scene.

The she cat, a young warrior named Smallbird, was slumped on the ground beside the body of another cat. Smallbird's tabby pelt was dark with blood and Acornstar could see it still oozing from a few of the larger cuts. She looked up as Acornstar approached and immediately flinched away; her amber eyes round with fear.

"What happened?" Acornstar asked, allowing the full force of his icy gaze to rest on the cowering warrior.

"It was an accident!" She burst out then immediately looked as though she regretted her words.

She opened her mouth to say something else but it was too late; "What, pray tell, do you mean by that?" Acornstar asked, keeping his voice calm and reasonable though his blue eyes spoke otherwise. "Do you mean to tell me that you accidentally killed my medicine cat?" He snarled, bringing his face up to Smallbird's.

"No, no, that isn't what I meant!" Smallbird cried; her voice laced with obvious terror. "It wasn't me! There was a fox and I tried to fight it off, I tried my best but it knocked me out and when I woke up..." She trailed off, looking imploringly up at her leader.

"It should have been you." Acornstar said, his words like shards of ice. "You're nothing but an insignificant warrior, and a poor one at that, Sandnose was a medicine cat. You let our medicine cat die, you are no better than a traitor." He hissed, knowing that all eyes were on him and Smallbird. "Tell me Smallbird, do you know what I do to traitors?" He asked, feeling a thrill at the look of terror in Smallbird's wide eyes.

"No Acornstar." She squeaked, her voice high-pitched with fear.

"I kill them." Acornstar said, loud enough that the assembled cats could hear his words.

Gasps of horror and shock rippled through the crowd as Acornstar's words sank in, before anyone could form any words Acornstar signaled for silence.

"However, as I am a merciful leader, I will spare your pathetic life." He said it almost kindly and Smallbird's eyes filled with hope and joy, she started to thank the leader but Acornstar shushed her gently. "I cannot let you go unpunished though and as a leader I have the safety of my clan to think of." Acornstar paused and straightened up to address the clan. "Smallbird, you are hereby banished from Fireclan for the murder of Sandnose. You have until moonrise to leave the territory, if you set foot here again after that you will be killed on sight. Now, get out." With that Acornstar stalked away from the sobbing she cat.

"Could somebody please tell me what in Starclan's name is going on here?" A new voice asked from the back of the crowd.

The group parted to allow an ancient she cat to walk through; Acornstar suppressed a sigh and said; "Ah, Rainsong, just who I wanted to speak to."

"No, not you." The elderly tabby hissed to Acornstar with a glare that could kill, turning to Smallbird she asked again in a more gentle tone. "Tell me, what happened?"

Smallbird cast a nervous glance at Acornstar then at Rainsong's encouraging expression and kind eyes. Seeming to steel herself she began to explain what had happened.

"I was with Sandnose in the forest to collect herbs, because you know, medicine cats have to accompanied by a warrior." She began, stumbling over her words as she spoke. "And I was carrying some herbs into the clearing where we left them all; so it would be easier to get them when we went back. But then I heard someone screaming so I ran in the direction of the noise and there was fox and I tried to fight it, I tried so hard!" Smallbird wailed, collapsing again.

"There, there." Rainsong said gently, resting her striped tail across the distressed she cat's shoulders. "I'm sure you tried your best, sometimes mistakes happen, it's part of life." She told Smallbird gently though her eyes were firmly on Acornstar.

"She allowed out medicine cat to die, that's hardly a forgivable mistake." Acornstar said tightly, glaring at Rainsong. "After all, we are more in need of another medicine cat every season that passes." He said with a pointed look at Rainsong's white muzzle and hunched stance.

"I know I'm getting older but I've still got a few seasons left in me, no need to bury me before I'm dead." Rainsong growled, narrowing her eyes.

"I wasn't implying that, I simply meant that it's always good to have multiple medicine cats in case of another, mistake." Acornstar returned Rainsong's gaze with blazing eyes.

"As you say Acornstar." Rainsong conceded, her tone heavily laced with skepticism. "Now I have a patient to attend to and a dead clanmate to prepare for burial, so if you'll excuse me I'll continue with my duties." She informed Acornstar with an air of finality.

"You're not seriously going to waste your herbs on this pathetic excuse for a cat, are you?" Acornstar asked, the disbelieving words holding a claw sharp edge to them.

"It's the least I can do before she is forced out of the only home she's ever known." Rainsong replied, matching her leader's tone. "Come along dear, let's get you fixed up a bit." She said to Smallbird, beckoning the young warrior with her tail.

Acornstar sighed and shook his head, in all his years as leader Rainsong had been nothing but stubborn and difficult. If he was completely honest Acornstar couldn't wait for the old bag of bones to die.

Sadly that wasn't an option until a new medicine cat apprentice was fully trained and ready to take over. Which meant that a new apprentice needed to be chosen as soon as possible.

With that thought in mind Acornstar leapt up the rockslide to Highledge and yowled to call the clan together. "Let all cats old enough to fight gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!"

At his call the clan began to gather, most had already been in the clearing to witness the sentencing of Smallbird so it didn't take long for them to assemble before the broad stone.

"As many of you may already know we have just lost Sandnose to a fox which leaves us without a medicine cat apprentice." The news came as no surprise to the clan but many lowered their heads in respect for their fallen clanmate.

Acornstar paused to allow a few heartbeats of respectful silence before continuing with his announcement. "Now, in these troubled times medicine cats are more important then ever and we are significantly weakened by this loss. To remedy this we need a new medicine cat apprentice as soon as possible." He stopped to allow the clan to process her words, a murmur ran through the group but they soon fell silent. "What I'm asking of you, my fellow clanmates, is whether any of you would be willing to take on the role of medicine cat."

For a few moments after Acornstar finished speaking there was silence, then all at once the clan began to talk. A wave of noise rose from the assembled cats but one by one they fell silent until not one spoke.

"No volunteers? Nobody?" Acornstar asked, looking around at each of his clanmates in turn, eyeing them up.

"Acornstar?" The voice came from the fringes of the crowd and it took a moment for Acornstar to locate its source.

A grey queen stepped towards Highledge, her belly swollen with kits and her eyes trained firmly on Acornstar.

"Swiftcloud as a queen you cannot become a medicine cat." Acornstar told her, wondering if the dappled she cat had gone mad.

"I wasn't volunteering myself, I'm volunteering one of my kits." Swiftcloud explained.

 _That could work, we can start it's training as soon as it's capable_ , Acornstar mused to himself. _And it's a much better option than forcing one of the warriors._

Making up his mind with a decisive nod Acornstar turned to the waiting cats below him, all watching him intently.

"I have made my decision, when they are born one of Swiftcloud's's kits will be chosen to be the next medicine cat apprentice."

* * *

 **I hope you liked that, if you did please let me know by following, favoriting or writing a** **review. Remember, reviews are the best motivation! If you didn't like it so much let me know why, constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **QOTD: What do you think of Acornstar and Rainsong? Who do you like better?**

 **That's all for today, I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **~ Feathers**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers, welcome to the second chapter of Rewrite! Sorry it took a little while to get this out but it's here now, no small thanks to the people who reviewed, nothing motivates me better!**

 **TheNerdyOwl - Thank you! I'm glad you like the story and that it inspired you!**

 **DNACat - I've certainly contemplated that ending, nothing is certain yet but it's possibility!**

 **Meow is Back From the Dead - I'm glad you're excited about it! You're character breakdowns were really accurate and certainly a lot more in depth than the ones I have for them!**

 **Swirlspot - Again you astound me with how correct your thoughts are, honestly I swear you read my mind. I'm particularly happy with how Swiftcloud came over, that's how I intend her to be as the story continues.**

 **Blurg the Destroyer - That is almost certain to happen at some point, it'll probably happen later on but it will definitely** **happen. I had a feeling you'd like him, you seem to prefer the 'evil' characters.**

 **Thank you again and now, one with the story!**

* * *

A storm was raging the night that Swiftcloud kitted; the Leafbare had come suddenly and in full force soon after Sandnose's death. Already drifts of snow were piled around the dens and the forest was wrapped in a blanket of ice.

As the wind howled outside Swiftcloud and Adderstrike greeted their new kits for the first time. Four healthy kits lay curled at their mother's belly; Rainsong proclaimed their survival a near miracle, somewhat sarcastically as was her way.

"They're beautiful." Duskpelt, the other queen, purred sleepily, briefly leaving her own nest and kits to welcome the new arrivals.

"They're lucky, that's what they are." Rainsong growled. "And inconvenient, of all the times to be born they had to choose the middle of a blizzard."

"You should be grateful," Adderstrike bristled at the words. "One of these kits is going to be your apprentice!"

"And I suppose this kit told you so." Rainsong muttered, peering out of the den and into the swirling snow.

"It was decided by Acornstar and the leader's word is law." Swiftcloud chimed in, sounding like an apprentice reciting the warrior code.

Rainsong said something under her breath then turned away from the entrance with a look of irritation on her white muzzle. "Looks like I'll be staying here tonight, I'm certainly not going out there." She announced, making her way over to the furthest corner of the nursery.

As the elderly medicine cat prodded the moss into a nest the other occupants of the den could hear her grumble; "I hate kits," under her breath.

Swiftcloud and Adderstriek shared a look that was one part exasperated and two parts angry.

"If she weren't a medicine I'm sure Acornstar would have disposed of her already." Swiftcloud muttered to her mate with a spiteful look towards Rainsong.

"I can still hear you, age hasn't affected my ears you know." The grey tabby growled from her nest.

Adderstrike rolled his eyes in response; Swiftcloud just shook her head as if to say _'She'll be gone soon,'_ by way of comfort.

"Speaking of the future medicine cat apprentice," Adderstrike said, keeping his voice low so as to avoid the wrath of the elderly she cat. "Which one do you think?" He asked his mate, peering at the kits.

The four of them lay there, snuggled in their mother's white belly fur and warmly guarded by her black tail. One had her grandmother's thick midnight colored pelt, she was the eldest and the largest of the litter. The tom was an already slender, lithe kit with a non-descript grey pelt. The other two were grey tabby she cats; one with a lovely, dusky grey coat that blended elegantly with her faint spotted markings. The other was a small pale grey kit with swirling black lines and white paws, the youngest of their kits.

Both their parents considered these features with loving eyes, filled with the kind of warmth and devotion only a parent can feel. Underneath though, there was a critical gleam, that of a judge who weighed up the merits of each kit.

"Well, certainly not the black one." Swiftcloud decided and Adderstrike nodded his agreement. "She'll be a fine warrior someday."

"Not the dark grey tabby either," Adderstrike said, the kit in question had shoved her smaller siblings out of the way and Swiftcloud had to gently nose her aside so they could feed as well. "She's strong, it's would be a shame to waste her in the medicine den."

"Remember dear, being a medicine cat is a respected position. Whichever kit is chosen will be an honored and valued member of the clan." Swiftcloud purred, clearly happy with the idea of one of her offspring holding such a position.

"Very true," Her mate agreed, gazing indulgently at the smallest she kit and the tom, "It's not too bad a deal, if you can put of with that badger that is."

"It won't be for long and then our kit will be the senior medicine cat!" Swiftcloud purred, following her mate's gaze to the two smaller kits.

"I think the tom kit, he doesn't look very strong." Adderstrike said thoughtfully, peering at the lightly built kit.

"I don't know. Many of my kin are very fine boned, they become the swiftest runners and very fine trackers." Swiftcloud argued, "I myself resembled him when I was born."

"And a fine warrior you turned out to be." Adderstrike complimented the black and white queen. "Perhaps you're right, he has your long legs already." The tom noted with a pleased nod.

"So the pale tabby she kit then?" Swiftcloud asked, scrutinizing the kitten for any visible flaws. "She's very small, you don't think she's sick do you?" she asked, the concern clear in her words.

"She doesn't look sick, in fact she seems every bit as strong and healthy as the others; if rather undersized." Adderstrike pronounced after several heartbeats of careful inspection.

"She'd never do much damage in battle, might be a good hunter though." Swiftcloud mused, "I suppose if we had to choose one it had better be her though, it's always terrible to lose a kit in battle."

"True, though it isn't completely our choice. Acornstar may have his own thoughts on the matter, and I suppose Rainsong should have a say as well." The last part was added grudgingly and through gritted teeth.

"You're right, if this blizzard lets up by morning we ought to ask Acornstar about it as soon as possible. I'm quite sure he'll want to decide on it directly, it is a very important matter after all." Swiftcloud said, pride clear in her voice as she said the words. She was clearly relishing the idea of at least one of her kits being very important and, by extension, her.

"Very true." Adderstrike agreed, echoing his mate's slightly smug tone. "Now, you sleep, I'm sure you're worn out and we can't have you nodding off while Acornstar is here." The words held a slight reproach, a warning to behave.

When Swiftcloud purred her goodnight her amber eyes held a similar hard edge and her smile was noticeably brittle.

{Line Break}

The blizzard had slowed to a soft drifting snowfall that seemed to float down as lightly as a Greenleaf breeze. It dusted the backs and heads of the cats, making their fur shimmer like Starclan warriors, if it weren't for the bitter cold it might have been a beautiful sight.

It was in this state that Acornstar sought refuge within the warm nursery, happy for the excuse to retreat into the perpetually cozy den. He shook his brown pelt as he entered and blinked in the dim light, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

A heartbeat later he could make out the shapes of his own mate and kits, Swiftcloud and her mate Adderstrike. As he watched Swiftcloud lifted her head, her amber eyes falling on him and sparking with surprise.

The black and white queen prodded her mate awake and both cats turned towards Acornstar. The leader padded over, nodding a greeting to the two cats as he approached.

"I trust the kitting went well?" He asked, trying to glimpse the kits that he hoped would be tucked in the curve of Swiftcloud's belly.

"Remarkably so actually, Swiftcloud had four healthy kits." Adderstrike answered for his mate who purred in agreement. "Three she cats and a tom."

"Ah, that's good." Acornstar replied, a little awkwardly; small talk had never been his strong suit, he'd always preferred to get to the point. "Have you chosen one to become Rainsong's apprentice?"

"We were thinking the youngest kit, she's too small to be a powerful fighter and her siblings have the makings of fine warriors." Swiftcloud said, moving her tail to allow Acornstar to see the kits. "She's the little pale grey tabby." The queen clarified, touching the kit with her nose.

"We wanted to see what you thought about it before we named them." Adderstrike told the tabby leader, it was irrelevant but it pleased Acornstar, a fact that both cats were well aware of.

"Very good, in that case I approve of your choice fully. The smallest she kit will be Rainsong's apprentice." Acornstar pronounced in his 'official-leader-announcement' voice. "Why don't you name them now that we've cleared that up?"

Adderstrike and Swiftcloud both voiced various phrases of gratitude as the leader left the den, somewhat reluctantly, to return to the cold outside.

"What about Blackkit for the oldest?" Adderstrike suggested to his mate, who rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, Blackkit she is." Swiftcloud purred, licking the top of the kit's head, which prompted a squeak from the kit. "I think Sagekit for our little medicine cat." She said, her eyes already filling with special love and pride.

"Perfect, just like her. She'll be the greatest medicine cat the clans have ever seen, that they ever will see." Adderstrike agreed, gazing down at the small grey tabby kit affectionately. "And the other three will be the finest warriors of our age or any other."

"Speaking of great warriors, I'd like to call the tom Sootkit after my grandfather, it'll give him something to live up to." She said, nosing the tom closer to her belly.

"If you insist," Adderstrike agreed, taking his turn to roll his eyes. "And Darkkit for the last one, because of her dark grey fur."

"You have the most creative names," Swiftcloud teased gently. "But it does suit her, I will admit." She conceded with a smile.

"Blackkit, Darkkit, Sootkit and Sagekit." Adderstrike said, allowing his gaze to rest on each kit as he said its name. "They're perfect, absolutely perfect."

"They are, aren't they?" Swiftcloud sighed happily, giving each kit a gentle lick between the ears.

* * *

 **This was a little fluffy but it was necessary, that aside I hope you enjoyed that! If you did please follow, favorite or review! Any of those will help me stay motivated and hopefully make me write faster.**

 **QOTD: What did you think of the chapter? I had a hard time writing it and I'm curious about how it turned out.**

 **That's all for today and so I leave you!**

 **~ Feathers**


	4. Chapter 3

**Guess who's still not dead! (It's me...) Shocking, I know.**

 **So, I'm gonna try and be on more often now. Really. I promise.**

 **Before you actually get to read the chapter I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. It means so much to me and sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me writing so this one's for you guys!**

 **Meow is Back From the Dead - I'm trying for a slice of life feel for now so your reaction makes me very happy! I'm also excited about the pacing, I'm not always great with that so I'm glad it's working!**

 **Silentleap85 - I know exactly what you mean, finding a really good fanfiction if like finding diamonds! I'm so glad you consider mine among them! I will be needing a bunch of OCs in the future so I'll let you know then!**

 **Ravenwhisper's Wish - Oh my stars! I'm so happy you liked it so much, and that you liked Sagekit, we'll be seeing her a lot more as the story progresses!**

 **Lilacfrost of Technoclan - I though he might be, I imagine his evillness appeals to you.**

 **Swirlspot - I think it may be that you just have an uncanny knack for guessing the plot of stories, and I have an uncanny knack for stealing them.**

 **With that done I present to you chapter three of Rewrite my Story, I hope enjoy!**

* * *

"Hush Blackkit, your sisters are sleeping." The soft voice belonged to Sagekit's mother, she knew that much. "They need their sleep, particularly Sagekit, today's a big day for her." This was news to Sagekit and she pricked her ears, sitting up and blinking her green eyes open.

The soft light of the nursery was tinted a pretty pale blue, Swiftcloud had told her that it was because of the snow outside. Sagekit didn't know what snow was, she and her siblings hadn't been allowed outside yet but today was the day they'd finally leave the nursery.

"Swiftcloud!" Blackkit's shrill meow sounded from somewhere nearby, "She's awake, can we go out now?"

By this point Sagekit was fully alert and jumped to her paws, bouncing over to the black and white queen. "Please can we go out?" She begged, her tabby pelt fluffed out in excitement.

A soft rustling announced Sootkit's presence, the grey tom kit stretched and padded over to join his sisters. "Can we? We're almost two moons old now!"

Swiftcloud sighed, her amber eyes skimming over each expectant face and pair of glowing eyes. "Alright then, just let me wake your sister." She relented at last; this was met with a resounding cheer from the three kits.

"Too late!" Grumbled Darkkit from the nest, lifting her head and blinking angrily at them, "Can't you let me sleep?"

"Aw come one Darkkit, we're going outside now! Get up, we've been waiting long enough as it is!" Blackkit laughed, bouncing around the nest.

At the word 'outside' Darkkit's eyes lit up and she seemed to forget her irritation, joining her siblings in front of their mother.

With a smile Swiftcloud licked some of Darkkit's rumpled grey pelt into place and looked over her kits one last time. Apparently satisfied with their overall appearances she nodded, "Shall we then?" She invited, turning towards the entrance to the nursery.

The kits didn't wait for her say another word, leaping forward in messy unison with cries of excitement. Blackkit, being the oldest and the largest, managed to push her way to the front and tumble into the camp first. Sootkit quickly slipped out after her, soon followed by Sagekit and Darkkit.

"Hey! This stuff is cold!" Squealed Blackkit, sitting up and shaking shimmery white powder out of her night colored pelt.

"Yes dear, this is snow." Swiftcloud purred, her whiskers twitching with amusement at her kit's antics.

Sootkit batted at it experimentally, laughing as it puffed into a cloud of icy crystals at his touch. Experimentally he dug his paw into the powder and flung a clump of it at Darkkit, which sent her skipping back into the den with yelp of surprise and a dark glare at her brother.

Sagekit leaped at Sootkit but fell short, landing face first in a tall drift of snow and disappearing into it with muffled mew.

Swiftcloud laughed and padded over, fishing her youngest out by the scruff of her neck and placing her back on more solid ground.

Sagekit sat in the snow for a second, dazed, then bounced to her white paws and shook the snow from her black swirled pelt. She leaped at her brother but missed once more and tumbled straight into the paws of a large brown tabby tom.

She looked at the tom, wondering why he was upside down, then he smiled and she returned his grin.

"Acornstar! I'm so sorry!" Swiftcloud's voice sounded from overhead and Sagekit twisted to see her mother. "Sagekit, apologize right now!" The black and white queen commanded, tugging her daughter upright.

For several heartbeats Sagekit just stared in awe at Acornstar, remembering the tales she'd heard about him from her mother. Then her mother gave her a gentle nudge and hissed softly in her ear: "Apologize dear."

"Oh!" Sagekit squeaked, "I'm sorry Acornstar!" She purred, giving him a big, bright smile.

"That's quite all right little one," The leader told her, then he turned to her mother and Sagekit noticed his expression change.

"She really shouldn't be out in the snow Swiftcloud, we wouldn't want her to get sick, would we?" He asked and there was something in his voice that reminded Sagekit of the icy air.  
"You're right Acornstar, shall I take her back to the nursery?" Swiftcloud asked immediately, looking like Snakekit had after his mother had scolded him.

Acornstar started to nod then seemed to rethink the idea and shook his head instead. "Why don't you take her to see Rainsong?" He suggested, his blue eyes glinting in the cold morning light.

"Excellent idea Acornstar," Swiftcloud agreed, "Come on Sagekit, let's go to the medicine den."

The queen picked Sagekit up by her scruff and began taking her across the camp, Sagekit called a goodbye to Acornstar as she was carried away.

"Where are we going Swiftcloud?" The grey tabby kit asked, tilting her head to try and see where she was being taken.

Swiftcloud's voice was muffled as she answered: "We're going to see Rainsong, she's the medicine cat."

"Oh, okay!" Sagekit chirped, happy with that explanation and excited to explore a new place and meet a new cat.

Swiftcloud stepped tentatively into the medicine den and Sagekit blinked her pale green eyes in the dim light. A strong, musty scent filled the den and the soft drip of water reached her ears from deeper into the cave.

"Rainsong?" Swiftcloud asked quietly, peering into the dark crevasse at the back of the den. "Rainsong?" She called louder, her voice tinged with some emotion Sagekit couldn't quite name.

A voice issued from the crevasse, rough and crackling to Sagekit's delicate ears. "You don't have to yell, I'm not deaf!" It hissed, "You could stand to have some patience."

The long breath Swiftcloud exhaled ruffled the striped fur on Sagekit's head and made her shake her head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if you were here." The queen said, placing Sagekit down to speak freely.

"Well I am." The voice was now accompanied by a figure, smaller than her mother and hunched at the shoulders. "What do you want?"

"I've brought Sagekit to see you, I though you might want to get acquainted with her." Swiftcloud said, taking a step back.

Sagekit stepped back too, huddling between her mother's front paws as the figure approached, stepping into the light to reveal a faded silver tabby she cat. Her eyes were blue and her muzzle was dappled with white as though a gentle snowfall had settled on her face.

She lowered that white flecked muzzle to Sagekit's level and looked at her, Sagekit wriggled under the intensity of the old she cat's gaze.

The she cat exhaled a long sigh and addressed Swiftcloud; "Alright, leave her with me. I'll bring her back before nightfall."

Swiftcloud looked undecided, lingering in the entrance with concerned amber eyes flicking between her daughter and the she cat. Sagekit gave her mother a plaintive look, trying to convey that she didn't want to be left with this cat.

"She'll be fine, I'm not going to eat her." The tabby told Swiftcloud, her rasping voice holding an impatient note.

Swiftcloud opened her mouth to respond when a shriek from outside caught her attention, Sagekit recognized Darkkit's voice and wondered what her siblings were doing. While she was still caught in her musings Swiftcloud reached down and touched her nose to Sagekit's forehead then turned tail and left.

Sagekit turned back to the white muzzled she cat, cowering away as the she cat padded closer to her.

The she cat rolled her bright blue eyes, "You better get over being scared of me runt." She told Sagekit. "I'm Rainsong, the medicine cat. I understand that you're Sagekit and you'll be my apprentice."

Sagekit wasn't quite sure what Rainsong meant but didn't want to ask her about it so she just nodded.

"Quiet little thing, aren't you?" Rainsong asked, more to herself than to Sagekit but the kit nodded. "Well I suppose it's better than having somebody who chatters nonstop."

Sagekit nodded again, prompting Rainsong to tap her on the nose with a sleek, white tail tip. "Speak when you're spoken to, I expect at least a yes or no when I ask you a question." She shook her head and muttered under her breath, "They don't teach kits any manner these days."

Sagekit thought of saying something in her own defense but decided that it would be better to keep quiet.

"Well." Rainsong said; "I suppose we're going to have to get used to each other, aren't we."

Sagekit began to nod but remembered what the aged medicine cat had told her, she stood as tall she could and did her best to meet Rainsong's eyes as she gave her answer. "Yes." She agreed.

* * *

 **So, did you like it? I know it was mostly fluff but at least it's cute fluff! Let me know what you thought in a review and don't forget to follow and favorite.**

 **QOTD - So, Rainsong was in this chapter. What do you think of her?**

 **With that I leave you, see you next time I scrape together the motivation to update!**

 **~ Feathers**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again dear readers! It's been a while, I know, but I'm back now and hopefully I'll update more regularly for at least a month, I can't promise anything though.**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and took the time to write a comment, you all are the reason I keep coming back.**

 **QuoteOwl - I love Darkkit too, she's probably my favorite and she'll definitely be more important later on. As for Rainsong, well, I won't deny that she was shamelessly modeled on Yellowfang so that's one of the nicest things you could have said!**

 **And now, after that unfortunately short review answer section, on with the story!**

* * *

"Sootkit! Come on! We need one more player for mossball!" Blackkit called from the entrance of the nursery. "When did you turn into Darkkit?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Darkkit yelled, lifting her head to glare in the general direction of her sister's voice.

Sitting up in the nest they shared Sagekit called out, in a decidedly more cheerful tone than her spotted littermate, "I'll play!"

"You most certainly will not." Swiftcloud chided from where she'd begun washing Darkkit. "Those are games for warriors and anyway it's time you visited Rainsong."

Sagekit suppressed a sigh of disappointment as Darkkit offered a sympathetic glance from her place between Swiftcloud's paws.

"I'll have none of that from you, go on." Swiftcloud said briskly, catching the soft sigh. "I'll expect you back before sunset."

Her tone discouraged any argument Sagekit might have raised and the pale tabby padded out of the den without a word.

The day was bright and the crisp, frosty air was sharp enough to chill Sagekit despite her thick winter pelt. Although Rainsong's den was only a few foxlengths away it seemed much further as Sagekit dragged her paws, her white tipped tail trailing despondently on the ground behind her as she made her way toward the shallow cave.

Rainsong was standing just inside the cave near the wall where the herbs were stored, or at least where they were normally stored, piles of leaves and berries were scattered around the floor of the cave.

"I was wondering when you'd turn up." Rainsong greeted without looking up from the berries she was pawing through. "Certainly took your sweet time." The last remark was muttered under her breath but loud enough for Sagekit to hear.

Sagekit decided to ignore the remark, she'd learned almost a moon ago to act as if Rainsong had never said anything. "What are you doing?" She asked, gazing around at the scattered piles of herbs.

"Inventory." Rainsong answered shortly, shoving a pile of leaves towards Sagekit that she half recognised but couldn't quite recall the name of. "Sort through those and discard the ones that look or smell old."

Without a word the tabby kit began dutifully nosing through the pile, wrinkling her nose at the sharp scent of the leaves combined with a residual smell of mold. She reached the center of the pile before she found the source of the mold smell, most of the leaves beyond that point were spotted with black.

"Black rot." Rainsong's voice made Sagekit jump and she turned to see the old medicine cat standing behind her. "Discard all of those, they'll do more harm than good in that state."

Sagekit nodded and carried the leaves over to the growing pile of discarded herbs, grimacing at the bitter taste they left in her mouth.

Rainsong had already set out a pile of blue-black berries for Sagekit to sort, along with a ball of damp moss.

"You can wash the taste out of your mouth with that, it's not good for you to be exposed to Black rot." The silver tabby warned.

Sagekit nodded and obeyed, grateful to clean the sour taste from her mouth. Discarding the drained moss the kit set to work sorting the berries, doing her best to keep them from rolling away but failing miserably.

A loud sigh issued from Rainsong as yet another dark blue berry bounced across the floor towards her. "Here, do it like this." She instructed, rolling the berry under her paw rather than nudging it with her nose like Sagekit had been doing.

Sagekit nodded and began rolling the berries back into a pile so she could continue sorting them.

Rainsong turned back to her own work, a pile of small, bright red berries but paused and looked back at Sagekit. "For Starclan's sake, say something already. Don't just sit there in silence."

Sagekit flinched back slightly as Rainsong raised her voice, looking down at her white paws under the she cat's piercing blue gaze.

After several long heartbeats Rainsong shook her head and her expression softened, "Look we already established that I'm not going to hurt you. It's in everyone's best interest to keep you alive."

Unable to think of an intelligent reply Sagekit stayed silent, waiting to see if Rainsong was going to say more. After eyeing the classic tabby kit for a few more heartbeats the medicine cat returned to sorting the red berries.

They continued in silence for a time, Rainsong finishing with the red berries and carefully putting them away. It was only once the elderly she cat had pulled a pile of wilted yellow flowers towards her that she spoke again.

"Do you know what those are called?" She asked, indicating the ever shrinking pile of blue berries at Sagekit's paws.

She shook her head, tilting her head to the side as she waited for Rainsong to supply the answer.

"I'm not going to say anything until you answer with words." Rainsong told her, her white tail tip twitching.

"Oh. What are they called?" She asked quietly, wondering why Rainsong was so insistent on coaxing spoken words from her.

"Well I'm glad you asked." Rainsong said sarcastically, something Sagekit had grown used to between her time in the medicine den and Darkkit's perpetual sarcasm. "Those are juniper berries, they're good for bellyaches and breathing problems. They're fairly common in our territory, I'll show you when you're an apprentice."

The afternoon continued in much the same way, the pair of them sorting through the herbs while Rainsong explain the names and uses of each one.

By the time Sagekit bid a timid goodbye to Rainsong and padded wearily back to the nursery her head was spinning and stuffed full of plants, names and various illnesses and injuries.

When Blackkit asked, rather petulantly, why she was so tired if all she'd done was sit around in the medicine den, Sagekit simply shook her head and left their mother to shush her midnight furred littermate.

As Swiftcloud spoke, rather sternly, to Blackkit, and Sootkit argued with Darkkit over who got the last bite of mouse, Sagekit curled up in the nest they shared and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **So, that brings us to the end of another chapter. It was mostly just fluff but next chapter will have more going on.**

 **QOTD: What's your favorite herb? (Can you tell I'm running out of good questions?)**

 **Make sure you follow, favorite and leave a comment! Until next time,**

 **~ Feathers**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers, I've finally managed to finish the next chapter of Rewrite! I think at this point my updates are so irregular that apologizing for the extended time between stories isn't worth it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who left a review, I love hearing your** **thoughts about the story!**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan - They are kind of horrible parents, they love Sagekit but for all the wrong reasons.**

 **Ravenwhisper's Wish - I actually have a plan for that particular herb, I'll be including it in later chapters. And yes, Rainsong is amazing!**

* * *

"Hey, there you are!" Darkkit cried as Sagekit trudged out of the medicine den, the last light of the setting sun casting an eerie shadow behind her. "I was saving this for you." She said, pushing a small mouse towards Sagekit. "It got kind of cold though."

Sagekit chose to ignore the subtle jab in her sister's words and settled down to eat the prey. "Honestly I'm so hungry I'd eat crowfood." She replied, her words muffled by a large mouthful of food.

"She works you too hard, you aren't even her apprentice yet." Darkkit worried, it surprised Sagekit to hear the concern in her dark grey sister's words.

"I will be soon." Sagekit remarked, looking at where the moon was just peeking over the horizon. "And you'll be on your way to becoming a warrior."

Darkkit nodded and Sagekit could tell that her littermate was excited despite her attempts to hide it.

"I'm happy for you." She reminded gently, touching her nose to Darkkit's ear in a gesture of affection. "Don't be upset on my account."

"I know, it just isn't fair." Darkkit replied, offering a smile although Sagekit could see the discontent in her amber eyes.

Sagekit nodded, swallowing the last bite of mouse before speaking again. "I was thinking that maybe I'd ask Acornstar if I could be a warrior apprentice instead. I don't think he'd force me to be a medicine cat."

Darkkit tilted her head, amber eyes narrowing as she considered the idea; "I suppose you're right. It can't hurt to ask at the very least."

"That's what I was thinking." Sagekit purred, hoping that by sunset on the next day she'd be training as a warrior instead of being stuck in a cave with Rainsong.

A rustle from the nursery made them both turn to see Swiftcloud standing at the entrance to the den. "What are you two doing? You should be asleep, tomorrow's a big day for both of you!" She called, her white tail tip catching the moonlight as it twitched rapidly.

"She's right, we should go." Darkkit said, getting to her paws and padding towards the den.

Sagekit followed, casting a last look up towards the rising moon and the twinkling stars and whispering a prayer to the ancestors; _Please Starclan, let me walk the path of a warrior._

* * *

"Good morning!" Swiftcloud trilled cheerfully, prompting Sagekit to sleepily open one green eye.

Morning sun slipped in through the tightly woven branches above her and dappled the ground with warm golden light. The scene within the den was serene, the gentle sunlight playing upon the stirring forms of her siblings and turning Foxfur's russet pelt to flame. Duskpelt and her kits had left almost two moons before, sometimes Snakepaw and Shadepaw would show off what they'd learned but their visits had become less frequent.

 _Now we'll be the ones showing off._ Sagekit thought with sleepy pleasure, _Although we won't have much of an audience._ She thought, eyeing at Foxfur's sleeping form.

The red furred queen was a recent addition to the nursery. Sagekit had padded into the medicine den less than a moon ago to find Foxfur standing inside looking decidedly uncomfortable. A quick lesson on examining a pregnant queen ensued before Rainsong shooed Foxfur off to the nursery.

The queen stirred as Sagekit's littermates began to wake, she looked up and blinked her green eyes in the sunlight.

"Come here Sagekit! You can't go out with your fur in that state!" Swiftcloud cried, dragging the tabby kit over to her and beginning to wash the kit thoroughly.

Blackkit was sitting by the entrance, her midnight pelt smooth and clearly just cleaned. Although she was trying to keep a serious expression on her face, her twitching tail tip betrayed her excitement. Beside her Sootkit bounced on his paws, several tufts of fur already sticking up on his ears.

Somewhere deep in the mossy nest Darkkit yawned and sat up, shaking scraps of moss and bracken from her fur. She smirked as she caught sight of Sagekit who was being vigorously cleaned by their mother.

"You stay right there, don't think I forgot about you!" Swiftcloud ordered.

It was Sagekit's turn to smirk as Darkkit's face fell then morphed into an expression of aggravated suffering as she was unceremoniously plunked between her mother's paws.

Once the four kits were up to their mother's high standards she bundled them outside into the early Greenleaf air.

Acornstar and his mate Duskpelt were sprawled in a patch of sunshine, as his piercing blue gaze fell upon them Sagekit saw her mother's ears flicker back so that they lay flat against her head for a heartbeat. Then she collected herself and padded towards Highledge where Acornstar had already taken his usual place.

"Let all cats old enough fight gather beneath Highledge." He yowled, waiting impatiently for the clan to gather.

Sagekit found herself being buffeted and jostled by the assembling cats as she did her best to follow her mother through the growing crowd. At last she was seated beside Sootkit in the shadow of the large rock.

From above her she heard Acornstar's voice ring out intoning words that leaders had spoken for many generations.

"Swiftcloud's kits have reached the age of six moons and on this day will made apprentices of Fireclan. To learn the ways of our noble clan and code so that they may protect their clanmates and bring honor to the clan."

Up until that point Sootkit had managed to control his excitement but when Acornstar called Blackkit up to receive her name and mentor he began bouncing with uncontrolled energy. Unable to focus on the ceremony Sagekit prodded him in a the ribs as subtly as she could.

"...Sunstripe trained you well and I'm sure you will pass along your knowledge to Blackpaw."

A ginger tabby tom, Flameclaw perhaps, padded forward to touch noses with the newly named Blackpaw. As the pair padded to the side and Acornstar called Darkkit up the soon to be apprentice flashed a glance at Sagekit, her amber eyes bright with excitement.

"Darkkit from now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Darkpaw, your mentor will be Russetfoot." From the crowd padded a dark ginger tabby who often visited Foxfur in the nursery. "Darkpaw is your first apprentice but I trust that you will train her well."

They touched noses and padded to join Blackpaw and Flameclaw, Acornstar's gaze fell on Sootkit and the grey tom almost skipped forward when he was called.

Sagekit suddenly realized that she didn't have a plan, she certainly didn't want to talk back to her leader in front of the entire clan. She vaguely heard Sootkit become Sootpaw as she cursed herself for not speaking to Acornstar before the ceremony.

"Although you are young you are an exceptional warrior and will pass your skills along to Sootpaw." Sagekit could see her brother flinch slightly as Flowerstem leaned down to touch noses with him. Not without reason either, Flowerstem was known to be the most bad-tempered she cat in the clans.

Finally she felt Acornstar's piercing blue gaze on her, she caught Darkpaw's eye and received an encouraging smile. Feeling bolder the pale grey tabby kit stepped forward to stand directly below Acornstar.

"Sagekit, you have chosen to follow the path of a medicine cat, to help and heal you clanmates and to guide the clan in times of need. From now until you become a full medicine cat and receive your name you shall be known as Sagepaw."

Sagekit opened her mouth to protest but the cold look in Acornstar's eyes sent a shiver down her spine and rendered her silent.

"Rainsong, you have many seasons of experience, I trust that you will teach and guide Sagepaw on her journey to become a medicine cat of Fireclan."

Then Rainsong was turning to her, touching her nose to Sagepaw's and padding to join Sagepaw's littermates and their mentors.

The clan erupted in cheers, chanting the names of the new apprentices. "Blackpaw, Darkpaw, Sootpaw, Sagepaw!"

* * *

"What happened?" Darkpaw asked once Sagepaw had flopped down beside her with a disconsolate expression.

The new medicine cat apprentice shook her head, "I don't know, he looked at me and I just choked."

Darkpaw sighed and rested a sympathetic tail on her sister's flank, Sagepaw leaned into the dark tabby's side and pressed her face into the spotted grey fur.

"Go speak to him, Acornstar I mean." She said at length, prompting Sagepaw to lift her head. "Tomorrow just go tell him that this isn't what you want and ask to be a warrior apprentice."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Sagepaw asked, her pelt prickling at the though although she couldn't explain why.

"I think it's worth a shot." Darkpaw told her, smoothing a tuft of fur on Sagekit's head and touching her nose to her littermate's black-tipped ear.

* * *

 **So things are finally happening! Although this chapter didn't quite go as I planned I like how it turned out and I hope you do to! If you did like it feel free to follow and/or favorite and let me know what you thought by writing a review.**

 **QOTD: How do you think Sagepaw's talk with Acornstar will go?**

 **That's all for now!**

 **~ Feathers**


End file.
